Love at first sign
by JNCV Forever
Summary: Jimmy wonders about why Cindy hates so much so he goes to evil retroville to find evil Cindy to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

A/N: This take's place after the episode "The trouble with clones", also I'm a bad writer so no flames please.

**Ch.1**

**Findings**

Our story takes place where Jimmy is at his lab burning his Betty Quinlin pictures after Cindy ordered him too. Why am I doing this, it's a free country I can have as many pictures of Betty as I want, Jimmy said as he threw the last picture of Betty into the fire. Cindy is right thought I'm kinda obsessed with Betty and I need to be focusing on science so I can win back that noble peace prize that was taken away from me (seen in "Science fair affair").

I wonder why Cindy is so bossy and mean around me, Jimmy pondered. Then he got an idea, he'll go to evil retroville and kidnap evil Cindy to find out what is her emotions towards him, because what ever evil Cindy feels towards Jimmy will tell him how real Cindy feel only reverse.

Jimmy left earth to go to evil earth. He then made himself look like his evil twin so no body could tell the diffrance. He then talk to himself again and asked, now if I were Cindy where would I be? He looked every were, finally he found her beating up evil Nick and Butch for their lunch money in front of the candy bar.

Hey Cindy, Jimmy yelled. Evil Cindy turned around and saw Jimmy with murderous eyes and went charging after him. Jimmy acted quick and sucked her in his hyper cube. Jimmy then took evil Cindy to the far deserted part of town to do some analysis on her. Evil Cindy was in a big cage so she would not harm Jimmy, but still she was like an animal trying to kill Jimmy but thankfully she was behind a cage.

Jimmy then relized that if evil Cindy had so much hate and anger for him, then the real Cindy must have a lot of like and love for him. Jimmy smiled at this and said, so that's why she wanted me to burn the pictures of Betty Quinlin. Oh Betty, evil Cindy said. Betty diserves the best for you even thought I want to kill you nerdtron. Wow that must mean real Cindy is jelious of Betty for me being so focused on her, Jimmy said.

After Jimmy's analysis, he hypnotized evil Cindy and left in his rocket before she snapped out of hypnosis. Jimmy then got back to real earth and was in his lab. He then dug in a box full of stuff looking for something. He found a picture of Cindy smiling. He then copied it into a thousand pictures like he did with Betty's pictures. Now that all of Betty's pictures are burned he replaced all of them with Cindy pictures. He put one in his computer desk, in his rocket (well all of them), and he filled all the rest in a drawer like he did only with Betty instead.

He then heard a pounding sound on his door outside. It was Cindy she yelled out, nerdtron let me in I got to make sure that you've burned all of those stupid Betty Quinlan pictures. Without hesitation he pressed a button to let her in. As she walked in she began to say, so are they all- she then was in a shocked pose with mouth open when she not only saw all the pictures of Betty were gone she found that Jimmy had replaced them with pictures of her.

Surprise, Jimmy said. Cindy was speachless. Then Jimmy said, look Cindy I've replaced my pictures of Betty for you, the truth is there is this girl that beats Betty in a beauty pagent anytime and I just had to have her in my lab for I have stronger feelings for her then I did with Betty. Cindy was about to cry but only with tears of joy as she rushed over to Jimmy and hugged him with love behind it. Jimmy hugged back and when they broke from the hug Jimmy told Cindy that he loves her.

Cindy asked with suspition, wait this isn't another love potion thing is it? No no I feel this way after what I just found out, Jimmy said. Oh yeah, what's your findings, Cindy asked. Jimmy then explained about his little trip. Cindy was then embarassed, because Jimmy then told her that he came to the conclusion about if her evil self had this much anger and hate for him that he suspected that the real Cindy had true love for him and that made him turn his feelings for her.

Cindy then said, well you love do you well it's going to take alot more then your findings and burned pictures of Betty to prove to me. Well what is it going to take Cindy? Jimmy asked. Well there is only one way neutron, Cindy said. WHAT, Jimmy yelled with antipitation. You have to date me first, Cindy said as she traced a finger up and down his face. Jimmy just melted to this, and Cindy giggled. Cindy then kissed Jimmy on the cheek and said, see you tomorrow handsome and left the lab. Jimmy just stood there with a big goofy grin on his face like when Betty kissed him on the cheek only worse.

When he woke up from his day dream he looked at his clock. Pukin pluto I got to get to bed, I want to be well rested for Cindy tomorrow. Then he rushed to bed but could not sleep because he was thinking to much of Cindy. Cindy did the same she was thinking about Jimmy as she laid awake in her bed thinking of him like a kid thinks about Chirstmas morning. She then said to herself, wow this was the best day I've ever had and I can't wait for tomorrow. THE END

A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but please review and tell me how did you like it and please no flames. Thanks :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know when I get finished with this Christmas story Christmas will be over, however I hope all of you will enjoy it nontheless. PS: This is a 4 part chapter to this story, which means 3 more chapters will be made with the same topic. ENJOY :) no flames please.

**Ch.2**

**12 days of Christmas gifts PART 1**

Jimmy, Cindy called from in his lab. What's up Cindy, Jimmy asked. What kind of cookies do you want for Christmas, ginger bread or regular? Which ever you feel like making Cindy, Jimmy said. No don't do this Jimmy I asked you what kind of cookie do you want and gosh darn it your going to choose, Cindy protested. Ok ok, ginger bread, Jimmy said. Thank you, Cindy said as she walked back into a different part of the lab that was now a kitchen that Jimmy made for Cindy.

Jimmy then walked back to his computer chair looking up gifts for Cindy, because she demanded that he give gifts to her 12 days before Christmas, in return she will do anything for him for a whole entire week.

Jimmy's list was done he was going to give a gift to Cindy every day from here on out. He then tucked the list out of view of Cindy so she couldn't see what she was getting. Then Cindy called out Jimmy cookies are done. Jimmy got out of his computer chair and walked over to the kitchen. The cookies smelled good he took one and gave Cindy a kiss on the cheek.

Then a knocking was on Jimmy's door. Jimmy checked his surveillance camera to see who was outside. It was Libby, Sheen and Carl. Libby yelled out, Jimmy let us in it's frezzing out here. Jimmy pushed a button to let them in. They all came in to see that the lab was changed sence they last saw it. Not only there was a kitchen part but also a T.V. room for Jimmy and Cindy to watch television or a movie, and there was a fire place room for both of them to snuggle and watch the flame. Wow you two are really getting togeather huh? Libby joked. Cindy then said with embarrased look, so it's not like we weren't going to be togeather. Libby giggled, and then walked over to the T.V. room with Sheen.

Carl walked over to Jimmy who was dubble checking his list to make sure he did not forget anything. Um, Jimmy what are you doing? Carl asked. Jimmy jumped to this and whispered to Carl to be quiet. He then looked over to see if Cindy saw him, but thankfully she was back in the kitchen making more cookies for everyone else. Jimmy then whispered to Carl, Carl I'm getting Cindy gifts for Christmas and I don't want her to find out. Oh, you want to please her don't you Jimmy, Carl joked. Carl stop you know that we are togeather now, Jimmy protested. Ok Jim, I'm going over to watch some T.V. with Libby and Sheen.

Jimmy walked behind Cindy who was making cookies and snaked his arms around her and said, It's a Merry Christmas, huh? Yes it is, Cindy said while holding on to Jimmy's hands with a huge smile of comfort. Jimmy then kiss her on the cheek again and walked out the room to get something for her. He told her to wait there with her eye's closed, that he had a surprise for her. When he came back his sang, on the 1st day of Christmas my true love recived from me, and with that she opened her eyes to see a beautiful heart shaped locket necklace. Oh Jimmy it's beautiful, Cindy said and gave him a kiss on the lips. She opened it up to see a picture of Jimmy on one side and the other said: I'll always love you, Merry Christmas. She almost cried with joy as she held the love locket in her hand. She then hugged Jimmy and whispered I love this gift Jimmy, thank you and then the kissed again.

Libby saw the whole thing with out them noticing her, and she just smiled. Everybody was watching T.V. and eating Cindy's cookies that she made. They were watching "Christmas Carol", Cindy was snuggled with Jimmy, Sheen was sleeping, Carl was eating almost all of Cindy's Cookies (pig), and Libby was listening to her CD player.

After the movie it was 7:00 p.m. the gang left and said thank you to Cindy and Jimmy for inviting them over and for the cookies. Jimmy and Cindy were now alone for a little while before her mother called Jimmy's mom to tell her to get home. Well 11 more day's til Christmas, huh? Cindy said. Yep and I can't wait, Jimmy said as he stroked the side of her face with his thumb. Cindy held his hand in comfort, and said I love you Jimmy. I love you Cindy, Jimmy said with a smile on his face. Cindy then gave Jimmy a hug. Jimmy then winked to Goddard to play some slow dancing Chirstmas music, and then they both started to dance.

She held him tightly with a smile on her face, and he held her gently with a grin on his. They dance for what seemed like an hour, but really it was only ten minutes. Then Cindy said to Jimmy, oh Jimmy I can't imagin a more perfect night. Jimmy smiled and said, well their's always tomorrow. You dork shut up and dance with me some more Jimmy chuckled and continued to dance with her for a few more minutes. Then Jimmy's mom called out that Cindy's mom wants her home now.

Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy, Cindy said. You too Cindy, Jimmy said. As she almost left the lab, she heard he call out, Cindy. Yeah, she replied. You have a good night, I love you, Jimmy said. She smiled and said, you too, I love you. Then she left.

The next morning Cindy woke up to some thing hitting her window. She saw Jimmy throw snowballs at her window to get her up. She opened her window and said, Good morning Jimmy, how'd you sleep? Well that's the thing I didn't sleep I was too anxious to see you again so I stayed up looking at your picture, Jimmy said. Uh, that's a little creepy, Cindy said. Hey what do you want me to do I can't look at Betty anymore, plus your more beautiful then she is, Jimmy protested with a smile. Cindy giggled and said she'll be right down.

When she got out of her house she got hit with a snowball. Oh your going to get it now Neutron, as she threw a snowball back at Jimmy. They threw snowballs for what seemed like hours. Then Cindy threw a lot of snow balls at Jimmy and Jimmy said, ok ok I give you win. Then Cindy said with a smile, oh really you give up do ya. Then she threw more snowballs at Jimmy but started to walk towards him while throwing snowballs. When she was done she said, ok now I'll take your surrender. Then Jimmy grabbed Cindy as they both fell in the snow.

Jimmy and Cindy laughed for a few seconds, then looked in each other eyes while lying in the snow. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Then Jimmy broke the silence and said I got another gift for you, as they sat up from the snow. Jimmy then took out something and sang: on the 2nd day of Christmas my true love recived from me, then he opened a small box and it held a new diary bedazzled with blue diamonds the same color as Jimmy's eyes. Cindy with a smile said, thank you Jimmy this is a great gift, I've been meaning to replace my old diary because it was running out of pages to write in. Then she gave Jimmy a big kiss, so big that the fell back into the snow still not breaking the kiss.

Then when they got done Libby and Sheen were watching them and they both jumped with embarrasment. Wow Jimmy you really put the Christmas magic on her, Sheen joked. Oh Sheen knock it off I think it was cute, Libby stated. Uh, how long have you two been watching us? Cindy asked embarrased. Long enough, Libby said with a smile on her face.

Anyways do you guys want to come with us to the Christmas ice skating festival in Retroville park? Sheen asked. Sure I'll get my skates, Cindy said. Yeah me too, Jimmy said as he got up and headed to his house. When they got there a lot of people were there, but some people were leaving so it was ok. Sheen was having trouble with standing up with ice skates on so Libby had to try to help him with that, meanwhile Jimmy and Cindy were skating hand in hand as Christmas music played. Then all of the sudden that same Christmas music that they heard Goddard play while they were in Jimmy's lab yesterday came on. Cindy loved this song and held Jimmy's arm closely while they skated to the music.

Hey Cindy, Jimmy said while she was still holding on to him humming the song in comfort. Yes Jimmy, Cindy said. You know people are watching us, Jimmy said. I don't really care I just want this momment no matter what people think. Jimmy smiled and said, ok what ever you want my little mistletoe. Then Cindy looked in Jimmy's eyes while still skating and kissed him, he kissed back but neather of them relized that they were both heading towards Libby and Sheen. Then BAM, they both smacked into Libby and Sheen.

Ouch, that hurt Libby said as she sat up while holding her head. Sheen said then said, what just happend? Then they both saw Jimmy and Cindy still kissing not in pain at all from the impact. Uh, guys don't you both have something to say? Libby said with a serious face. Oh sorry Libby we both must of lost sight in what was all around us, Cindy said. I'm sorry too, Jimmy said. Then out of no where he saw Carl trying to have a skate around the local pond with his mom but his mom kept on brushing him off.

Um, eww! Cindy said. That's just disturbing, Sheen pointed out. Carl must of gotten back in my lab and sprayed himself with my love potion, Jimmy said. Anyways, we should be heading home, "The Grinch stool Christmas" is coming on in a hour, Libby said. Oh, well you have a good time Libbs, Cindy said. I won't be going alone I'm taking Sheen with me to record it. Oh, ok see you later then, Jimmy said. See ya later you two, Libby said with a smile and a wink. Then she left with Sheen. Jimmy took Cindy's hand and they both went skating again til it got dark and they both walked home.

Jimmy and Cindy walked over to Cindy's drive way and Cindy turned around and said Jimmy I just wanted to sa- but she was cut off by Jimmy kissing her. When he broke off, Cindy's mind was like a figgie pudding. Jimmy then said to her good night my beautiful snow flake and he walked home leaving Cindy a dazed by Jimmy's kiss (which in her mind was the best kiss he had given her yet). She then woke up from her day dream and got inside her house where she went up to her room to change for bed. Then she opened up her new diary and saw something in it. It had writing in gold ink on the opposite side of the cover in the book, it said: you'll always be in my heart. She was surprised but loved it. She then wrote what happend today and yesterday and put her 1st gift of a locket necklace with her new diary and went to bed with a smile on her face.

The next day Cindy and Jimmy were making snow men in Jimmy's yard. Then Carl, Libby, and Sheen ambushed them with snowballs, it totally caught Jimmy and Cindy off guard. The snowball fight then began and did not end until a few hours later.

Then Carl had to go home and eat his dad's fruit cake (in my oppion his dad is a fruit cake). Sheen had to go and get gifts for his family and Libby had to buy more winter clothing at the mall.

Cindy and Jimmy were still in front of Jimmy's house, just talking and gossiping. Cindy then said, well what are we doing today. Well on this 3rd day of Christmas you my true love will recive from me a 30 carrot snowflake diamond ear rings as Jimmy held out a velvet box and opened it up and gave Cindy the expencive ear rings which she was speechless about. Jimmy then said, happy holidays Cind- but was cut off from Cindy pouncing on him kissing him with unbelivable force.

When they broke from the 5 minute long kiss Cindy asked, so Jimmy you want to come over for some hot chocolate and marshmellows? Sure Cindy thanks, Jimmy said. They walked in the house and this being Jimmy's first time being in Cindy's house was amazed how clean and nice looking it was. Then Cindy's dog Humphrey came running for Jimmy and gave him a lot of kisses. Cindy laughed and said, wow I'm not the only one that likes giving you kisses.

Jimmy and Cindy then sat in the living room watching Chirstmas movies while drinking their hot chocolate, then Ms. Vortex came in the living room to see that her daughter was with the boy next door watching television. Cynthia my dear I'm going out I don't want your boyfriend staying here that long, Ms. Vortex said. Ok mom he'll leave hear in a few minutes, Cindy said. Ok my dear tata, Ms. Vortex said as she left. When she left Jimmy said, a few minutes? Oh few minutes I ment a few hours, Cindy said with a smerk on her face as Jimmy knew she wanted a kiss which he gave with out question.

It was getting late and cold out but Cindy didn't care she was with Jimmy and that's all that mattered to her. As she watched him fall asleep, she curled up next to him and was taken away by the Christmas magic of sleep too. THE END OF THIS PART NEXT PART WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, HAPPY HOLIDAY'S.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the bad story writing :( I hope this will be better, but just know that I only get ideas at night so my writing is not the best so please bare with it if you don't like it.

PS: There is some language in this fanfic so readers that are under aged or weak at heart to cussing should not read this, thank you.

**Ch.3**

**12 Days of Christmas part 2**

The next morning, Cindy woke up in her bed. She wondered how she got there when she remembered that she was sleeping with Jimmy on the couch last night, but someone probably moved her to her room during the night.

She then got out of her bed and saw that it was still a nasty blizzard going on outside. It was frezzing in her house, so cold she rushed back to her bed. Then she heard a knocking on her door. "Come in" she chimed. The door opened and Jimmy step through with a tray of breakfast (eggs, sasage, bacon, and juice). Jimmy did you make that for me? Cindy asked. Yeah I decided that this should be your 4th day before Christmas gift, Jimmy said with a smile as he placed the tray in front of Cindy on her bed.

Cindy thanked Jimmy and then ate her breakfast very quickly. She then looked up at Jimmy and said, Jimmy how did you get to stay here when my mom got home last night? Well, your mom relized that it was to cold and nasty of a blizzard for me to leave so she let me stay the night, Jimmy said. Who got me up to my room? Cindy asked. Your mom did, she said I could stay but you would have to sleep in your room while I slept on your couch, Jimmy said. Oh, well I guess that was nice for my mom to do that for you, Cindy said. Yeah but as the looks of it out side this morning I guess I still can't leave, Jimmy said with a smile.

So, what are we going to do now? Cindy asked. Well we could watch another movie, Jimmy said with a blush. Hmm, we could do that but I know you really want to snuggle with me again, Cindy said with a smile. Haha your right, you got me, Jimmy said. Well come here if you want to snuggle with Nerdtron, Cindy said. Jimmy smiled and got in bed with Cindy. They both snuggled and kissed each other and before they knew it they had drifted off to sleep again like they did last night on the couch only this time it was in Cindy's bed.

When they woke back up again after a few hours, the blizzard outside disapated. Wow, this is the first time we actually slept togeather huh, Cindy said with a smile. Jimmy smiled and said, I guess but I think we are way to young to be fooling around yet. Nerdtron you perv, why did you have to think about it that way? Cindy said. Anyways do you want to go see Libby and Sheen? Jimmy suggested trying to change the subject. Sure, we probably should check up on the other love birds, Cindy said.

20 Minutes later, Cindy and Jimmy walked over to Sheen's house only to see that Sheen was not there neather is Libby, so they walked over to Libby's house. When they got there they were then ambushed by Libby, Sheen and even Carl with snowballs. Hey quit it, Cindy yelled. But before they all stopped one last snowball hit Cindy in her face, but it wasn't any ordinary snowball. It was an iceball and it made Cindy face bleed. Ouch, who threw that? Cindy screemed. Just then she saw a figure running away. It was Betty Quinlan.

HOW DARE SHE, Cindy yelled demonic like. You ok Cindy? Jimmy asked. No I'm bleeding, Cindy said. Hear girl lets get you inside, Libby said. A few minutes later after Cindy's face was bandaged up, her mother came in rushing for her daughter. OH CYNTHIA, She cried. Then she looked at Jimmy and yelled, YOU how dare you hurt my little Cynthia. He didn't do it Ms. V, Libby interupted, it was Betty Quinlan she threw an iceball at Cindy and ran off. Oh, in that case young master Neutron I appolgize, Ms. Vortex said. Now I must get Cindy home, and thank you all for helpping my little girl with her injury, Ms. Vortex said as she grabbed Cindy and left. Before they left however Cindy mouthed I love you to Jimmy, and he took note of that and smiled.

Jimmy you need to confront Ms. Bitch for what she did to your girlfriend, Libby said with a serious look. Absolutly, Jimmy said and then walked out the door. He walked over to Betty's house but she saw him before he got to the house and she ran from Jimmy. Hey wait, Jimmy called out as he began to run for Betty. After a few minutes of running Betty stopped and let Jimmy catch her. Why did you do that to Cindy, Betty? Jimmy demanded. Why, the reason why I did it is you always wanted me but now that you and Cindy got togeater you don't want me any more, Betty said. Look Betty I love Cindy for who she is and yes I did like you for a little while before it but that does not give you the right to assume that we were togeather, Jimmy said with a serious look. I don't want you around me or Cindy from now on got it Betty, Jimmy said. Fine whatever there are thousands of boys that want me, so you had your chance, and with that Betty left leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone from now on.

Jimmy then went to Cindy's house to see how she was doing. When he got there, he knocked on the door. "Come in" someone said, Jimmy then opened up the door to see Cindy sitting on her couch with a bandage on her face still and watching T.V. Oh hey Jimmy come on in, Cindy said. Hey hows your face? Jimmy asked. Oh it's ok I just got a little scratch is all, mom went to the pharmacy for some more bandages and she won't be back until a few hours, Cindy said. Oh really, why? Jimmy asked. Well you see she also has to get some groceries and talk to Betty's parents about what happend, Cindy said.

Anyways did you demand that skank to tell why she hit me in the face with an iceball? Cindy asked with a mean look. As a matter of fact I did, and she thought I still wanted her so she decided to teach you a lesson to get me to get back with her and I told her to basicly fuck off, Jimmy said. Good she deserves it, now get over here and join me on my coach before I tell you to fuck off, Cindy said with a smile. Jimmy joined her until night came and he left to go home.

The next morning Jimmy and Cindy were in Jimmy's lab, Jimmy was trying to put up a Christmas tree. Cindy laughed and said, you sure you don't want my help nerdtron, you look like your going to fall with that tree. I got it Vortex, Jimmy said. When Jimmy got the tree up, him an Cindy put ornaments around the tree. When they got to the last orament it was a star for the top, they both put it up togeater while Jimmy was holding Cindy's hand. Jimmy then clapped his hands to make the lights go out so they could see the Christmas lights around the tree. WOW it looks beautiful, Cindy said. Yeah but not as beautiful as you Jimmy said as he cupped Cindy's cheek as she knew that he wanted to give her a kiss, which she gave him.

Well I know your going to give me my 5th day of christmas day gift so what is it, Cindy asked impaticant like. Jimmy then pulled out a snow globe with a picture of her and Jimmy holding hands and it said on top of the picture, "My snow angel". Cindy then said, thank you Jimmy this is a nice gift as she gave him another kiss.

So where is my gift? Jimmy asked. Why should I give you a gift neutron, Cindy said with a smile on her face. Because I have given you 5 gifts already and it's your turn, Jimmy said. Your right that's why I made a small tweek in our 12 days of Christmas gifts contract, Cindy said with a smile. Jimmy just lift an eye brow wondering what Cindy was talking about. Cindy then continued, sence you've given me 5 day's of Christmas gifts, I'm going to give you 5 day's of Christmas gifts and on the last two day's we both exchange gifts. Wow that sounds nice, Jimmy said.

Now when do I get my first gift? Jimmy asked. Tomorrow, Cindy said. Oh come on, Jimmy whined. No buts, Cindy said with a serious look. Oh ok I'll wait, Jimmy said. You've got no choice bucko, Cindy said. Hmmmm, I love it when you take charge of me, Jimmy said. Haha, you can't be serious you want me to take charge of you, nerdtron your such a dork, Cindy said. Yeah but I'm your dork, Jimmy said. That you are Cindy said as she leaned in to give Jimmy a kiss. He kissed back passionatly, as he held her waist, she held his back shoulder blade in one hand and the other she held the back of his head.

When they broke from the kiss, but not the hold they were both in Jimmy said, "Cindy I love you". I love you too Jimmy, Cindy said with a smile on her face.

Later on, day had turn into night. Cindy was in her room writing in her new diary that she had gotten. She then took out her other gifts: the necklace and her ear rings. She then said to herself, tomorrow I'm going to wear both of these for Jimmy as I give him his gift tomorrow. The End

A/N: Sorry if it is shorter than last chapter and sorry that it took me a long time to post this chapter, PLEASE NO FLAMES when you review, I know I'm not a good writer.

:( :(


End file.
